Guardian's Return
by Hayabusa Warrior
Summary: After returnig to Zanarkand after defeating Sin, Tidus wants to reurn to Spira to reunite with his true love. When he does, trouble seems to follow him. In the form of a jealous girl. DISCONTIUED
1. One True Love

Guardian's Return  
One True Love  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My 1st FFX Fic. Please don't flame. Thank you. this chapter is just an introduction. The story starts in the next chapter.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tidus POV)  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
It's been almost a year.  
A year without my true love.  
It's been hell, wondering how I could ever live without her.  
Even though I am back home, a part of my heart remained in Spira.   
I have tried to go on with my life, trying to hook up with other woman, it's what she would have wanted. But my thoughts always return to her.  
My heart is heavy with sorrow, knowing I will never see her again.   
I don't even have a picture to remember her by.   
Even to this day a year later, I cannot live without her.  
If there is one thing I want the most, it would be to return to Spira, and to reunite with my one true love.   
Poor Yuna, I wonder if she feels the same way.   
  
(Yuna POV)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I wonder what he is doing right now.  
In the alternate reality of Zanarkand, I can only wonder if he still loves me.  
I have never doubted him, so why should I start now?  
But it is time to face reality, he probably found another woman, and has totally forgot about me. Another woman who he can love, and can be loved back, rather than just a fantasy.   
I suppose I should tell Lulu about my mixed emotions, but what good would that do?  
If there is one thing I want the most, it would be for Tidus to return here, and reunite with me, his one true love.  
Poor Tidus, I wonder if he feels the same way?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So? Like? Please R&R. Next chapter gets interesting, promise! If you want me to continue, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Prelude To Miracles

Guardian's Return  
Prelude TO Miracles  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(A/N:   
Location: Tidus' House  
Time: After Midnight)  
  
Shana, can I ask you a question?  
  
Sure, Tidus, what do ya want.  
  
Do you love me? If I were to get up and leave and never come back would you miss me?   
  
I asked her, the last seven words jumbled up to form one incoherent sentence, but surprisingly, she understood me. Of course, I was referring to what would happen if, in an odd twist of fate, I would return to Spira.   
  
Of course, I would. Why do you ask are you going anywhere?  
  
No, but I have this feeling I will be very soon.   
  
Well then, she said seductively, we should make this a night to remember, she said, and then wrapped her left arm around my neck, kissed me, and then proceeded to undress herself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Yuna laid on the pier at Besaid, Wakka and Lulu watched the poor summoner.  
  
Hey Lu, how long has it been since we defeated Sin?  
  
Almost a year, why?  
  
It just seems that Yuna has been so depressed for like forever, ya? Poor, girl, don't you wish Tidus would just pop up sometime, and make her feel better?  
  
Of course, I do. But that would just be wishful thinking, she replied in her cold, emotionless tone of voice.  
  
Of course. But don't you think Yuna deserves that much? TO be reunited with the one person she loves. These suitors are not for her. There is obviously only one man she wants.   
  
Ya know, for once, I think you made an intelligent comment! she said in between fits of laughter.   
  
Hey! I take offense to those comments! Anyway, it almost dinner. I'll start cooking while you fetch Yuna.   
  
Allright, see ya later.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I promise I will put Yuna in the next chapter, I just didn't want to make the chapter too long. i decided long ago, that it would be better if i put up more, shorter chapters. ZOn a lighter not, thank you to ADJ for my first good review! All I need to know is that one person likes my story, and that is incentive enough for me to continue. Again please review. 


	3. Regretful Actions

Guardian's Return  
Regretful Actions  
A/N: I plan on alternating chapters. One showing the progress of the story, and another chapter showing their feelings in a journal format. I hope you like it, because I think it has never been done before. If you would like me to continue this format, please say so in your review!!!   
To answer your question ADJ, Shana is a made up character, from my other favorite video game, Legend of Dragoon.   
  
(Tidus POV)  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I can't possibly tell you how bad I feel about last night.   
I thought going to bed with Shana would help me forget about Yuna, but it only made me feel guiltier.  
Even though I know I will never return to Spira, it makes me feel bad to think about her.  
I just regret not telling Yuna how I felt, before it was too late.   
Maybe something could have been done, to save both of our souls.  
But, there is nothing I could possibly do.  
So, Yuna, if you can here this.  
I Love You.  
  
(Lulu POV)  
  
Poor Yuna.  
She has been in this state of depression, for as long as I can remember.  
But I can understand how she feels.  
Love is a funny emotion that can destroy you if you are not careful around it.  
How can I describe it, when you are in love with someone the only thing you feel is their body against yours.   
But, I'm not the person to describe this.   
I haven't loved anyone for a long time.   
Poor Yuna.  
  
  
I am sorry for any OOCness on lulu's part. I just belive that behind that cold exterior is a person who is capable of loving. So, there is chapter 3. Review! 


	4. Miracles Happen

Guardian's Return  
Miracles Happen  
  
  
Shana.... Stop... This isn't....right.  
  
Oh come on Tidus, you know you like it.....  
  
Stop it, I said as I got out of the bed, albeit with much trouble.   
  
Oh, you're no fun... she replied with a pout.  
  
I'm going for a walk. I really need to clear my mind.   
  
Ok, I'll be right here when you get back.   
  
  
I wonder what Yuna is doing right now.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know? A voice in my head replied.   
  
Go to the Abandoned Blitzball Stadium, and everything will be revealed.  
  
  
In Spira  
  
At the pier, lay a familiar figure. Yuna, Summoner, was broken by the disappearance, of her one true love.  
  
Oh Tidus, I cry for you daily, but I know you will never hear my cries.   
  
Suddenly, a shrill whistle was heard throughout the Island of Besaid.  
  
You said you would come when I whistled. It been a year, and you still haven't come.   
  
  
In Zanarkand  
  
At the Blitzball stadium, a shrill whistle could be heard, and a white portal could be seen.  
  
Is that....?  
  
Yuna? The voice said, apparently coming back.  
  
You can return to her if you want. All you have to do is step through that portal.  
  
Without a second thought, Tidus ran through the portal, and blacked out....  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one day??? Today we have 90 minute periods. Plenty for writing. So, keep on reviewing. Thanks! 


	5. Trip

Guardian's Return  
Trip  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black  
  
"Where am I??  
  
Don't Worry Tidus. You are almost there.  
  
Almost where?  
  
Oh, Don't be silly, you know exactly where I am taking you, right?   
  
No, how can this be?  
  
Oh shut up. Stop asking questions. I thought you would be happy to see Yuna again.  
  
Oh of course, but, do you think she still loves me?  
  
Don't worry. A bond that the two of you share can not be easily broken. It will always be there, and you should never worry about it disappearing."  
  
Thank You, whoever you are, was my last conscious thought before completely blacking out again.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Short but sweet. Next chapter, Tidus returns to Spira! Yay! Everybody is happy! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, and enjoyed my story. I write for you people! 


	6. The Return

Guardian's Return  
The Return  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Tidus awoke, he found himself on a beach covered in sand.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Besaid Village," a voice behind him replied.   
  
Tidus tried to move his body, but realized he was stuck underneath the sand.   
  
"Ugh, excuse me, mister, could you please help me out? Tidus asked inquisitively, somehow recognizing the voice, but unable to put a person behind it.   
  
"Sure, but first you must answer one question.   
  
Shoot.  
  
Are you the same Tidus that defeated Sin?  
  
Yes, now get me out of here!  
  
All right, if you insist", the figure said as he stepped into full view.   
  
What Tidus saw shocked him.   
  
A very tall man, wearing a full length red cloak, glasses, and a sword tied to his back, pulled Tidus out of the sand.  
  
"A...Auron??  
  
Took ya long enough, kid. I was wondering how long I'd have top stand there before you recognized my voice.   
  
B... but how did you get here? I thought you were dead?  
  
That's a long story, and it's not very important. What is important is that we get you back to Yuna. Every day, I watch her from the Farplane. It hurts me to see her cry. But, I know you are the only person she wants.   
  
Believe me, I want her too.  
  
Well then what are we waiting for?  
  
Wait, does anybody else know that you are here?  
  
Yes, they know.   
  
Oh, OK."  
  
As they were walking toward the village, Tidus was quietly thinking to himself.   
  
"I want to feel her touch. I want to feel the warmth coming from her body. I want to feel the electricity every time we kiss. But most of all, I want her to be happy. I know there is only one way to make that happen. I want to marry her."  
  
" Tidus, I have a gift from your old man.   
  
You do?  
  
Yes, it very precious to him. It belonged to your mother.   
  
My.... Mother?  
  
Yes.   
  
Well, what is it?  
  
This."  
  
From out of his cloak, he produced a gold necklace. Attached to that necklace was a diamond encrusted ring with a large sapphire in the middle.  
  
"Jecht told me to make sure you give this to Yuna. You do want to marry her, don't you?  
  
Of course I do!"  
  
Tidus and Auron walked the rest of the way to the village in complete scilence.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Pretty long chapter, huh? The longest chapter so far. Interesting twist with Auron, dontcha think? Props go to Fire Rules for the ring. I borrowed you idea. Hope it's OK! Next chapter is a journal, after that Tidus and Yuna meet. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, especially ADJ, you absolutely rock!!!!!! 


	7. Auron's Thoughts

Guardian's Return  
Auron's Thoughts  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Auron POV)  
  
Poor Yuna. I know she is very depressed.   
I am very afraid that I got her hopes up. After all, since I am here, maybe she will get the idea, that Tidus is here, go looking for him, and get hurt.   
Thank God the Masters of The Farplane decided to give me a second chance to protect Yuna.   
I remember the day I returned to Spira.   
Everybody had a glazed-over look in their eyes, like they saw a ghost. If I didn't know any better I'd say they thought I was a ghost.   
Once it finally sunk in that I wasn't a ghost the response would have made any person break into fits of laughter.   
Wakka almost fainted.   
Rikku jumped up and down squealing something I couldn't quite make out.   
Lulu came up and slapped me, mumbling something about never leaving her again. Typical.   
But Yuna was nowhere to be found. Go figure. On the pier again, crying her eyes out.   
I decided not to comfort her. I'd let her find out by herself. I didn't want to get her hopes up.   
When she returned to the village, I could sense her mind running a mile a minute.   
She could barely string a sentence together.  
I guess it was to much for her, because she immediately collapsed.   
When she woke up, she cried, yelling about Tidus and how love isn't fair.   
I tried to comfort her, but my lack of experience with females showed.   
I just explained to her that love is never fair, and as long as you keep him in your heart, you will never forget him.   
That seemed to do the trick as she calmed down.   
Well, it been a week since then and guess who I found.  
That's right.  
A blonde blitzer stuck in the sand.  
I better go make sure Yuna hasn't burnt our dinner.  
Till next time,   
Auron  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry for any OOC on Auron. This chapter was an inspiration! I have most of the story planned out. Again, thank you to everybody who reviewed. I read each and every review to see how I can improve! 


End file.
